Dreams
by Starsinger
Summary: Emma has recurring dreams about her last conversation with Kitty. Spoilers


**Dreams**

by Starsinger

**Inspired by Emma's final conversation with Kitty in Giant Sized Astonishing X-Men. No, still don't own them.**

Their rush to the bullet made Emma's heart contract with fear. She didn't know how they were going to stop this thing. She hoped Richards or someone could come up with something. _Kitty? _She asked telepathically.

_Emma?_ Came the response.

_Kitty, it's all right, help is on the way. _Emma sent back. Fear suddenly shook her as she realized Kitty was exhausted. Fear only confirmed by Kitty's response to Emma's next statement. _We need you to phase out of that thing._

_I…can't._

_What do you mean you can't?_ Emma asked, suddenly very aware that she was likely to lose another valued colleague.

_I've been trying, but this metal…it. It's been affecting me since I first found Pete, and now…I barely made it in here. I won't make it out._ The last was very faint.

_This is a very bad time to play the weak kitten, Kitten. You're going to phase out and we'll fly right through you. It's not a request._

_I don't feel weak, Emma. I feel…sick._

_Well, that's too bloody bad—_the arguments were becoming more desperate. She tried to keep Kitty from despair.

_Not pain, not…just like it got in me. I'm meshed to this metal. It wants me here. I'm in the cage I freed Peter from._ She sounded so very tired.

_Kitty, you know any hope we have of stopping this thing. _Emma left it hanging.

_I __**know**__. I know. _She would be either riding this bullet until they could take it apart, or it would kill her.

Emma became aware of the last part of a conversation that Scott was having with Storm, "At least I think that's why he's hitting him." And the departure soon after of the rogue sentinel.

_So, can't be much longer, right?_

_We're trying to put something between you and the Earth. We don't know if it'll work, but either way._ Emma took a deep breath, trying to lend Kitty some of her strength, anything to get her out of there. _Feel like phasing out of there? Say, oh, about now?_

_Sounds great. Sounds really great. _Fear came through, even though Kitty tried to suppress it.

Emma had been through this before. The original Hellions that she couldn't save. The millions on Genosha that she couldn't help, this one, she could try to at least help. _Kitty…I…I can put you somewhere else. I can make you less afraid._

Kitty knew this, Emma had done this when she lived the life that produced Michael. Gratitude replaced the fear in the link. _Nah, nah, I'm gonna see this through. Peter should know. Well, he should __**already**__ know. So don't worry about it. _

Emma sighed, grief all ready threatening. _This was never meant to…not you._

_Yeah, I was supposed to take you out as I recall. Disappointed Ms Frost?_

_Astonished Ms Pryde. _Emma allowed admiration, respect, and awe to flow through the link for what Kitty was about to do.

_Emma, stay with me, as long as you can, please. I don't want to die alone._

Emma agreed. Even as she watched the bullet approach Earth, she stayed. She felt another mind join hers as the bullet slid through the Earth. Then, just as abruptly, Kitty was gone. Maybe it was that she had accepted what was going to happen. Then, Scott's angry words penetrated her conscience, "What do you mean couldn't!? You are the most powerful super beings alive and it took someone whose power is protective to save the Earth! She's, oh god, Emma, is she." Tears filled her eyes answering his question. "I let her die…"

Emma awoke abruptly, not wanting to relive that conversation with Peter. Scott slept quietly beside her. She entered the bathroom to wash her face. She wouldn't sleep the rest of the night, she remembered seeing Peter after Scott talked to him, he looked so lost. Would she look the same way if Scott died like that? She pulled on a robe and prepared to go down to the kitchen. Everything that had happened recently, and Kitty's death was what affected her the most. She hadn't been able to find Peter the next day. When she finally decided to pack Kitty's belongings up and put them in the attic, she found him, sitting on her bed, holding one of Kitty's nightgowns.

"Peter," she started.

"Was she afraid, before she died?" he whispered.

Emma looked around, the room looked like when they had been kidnapped for the trip to Breakworld. Lockheed's bed was still in the corner, "I'm not going to lie, yes, she was, a little. She was also resolved as to what to do. I stayed with her…" she swallowed hard. Brand entered behind her along with Ororo and Hisako. She had enlisted their aid in this endeavor.

"She loved you very much, Peter. She didn't want to leave you, but she didn't want you to… She wanted you to go on." Peter nodded at her words, that was Katya. It was soon after that that all hell broke loose and a new mutant was found.

She looked back into the mirror a second before the alarms went off around the mansion as a mind that she had thought never to touch again appeared downstairs. She pelted downstairs, Scott a minute behind her. They met Hank and Brand who had also been in bed at the infirmary door. Emma kept going, flying in. There, a bed was occupied that hadn't previously been. The occupant slept as a note was attached to the foot of the bed, "Compliments of Victor Von Doom."

"So," Scott spoke into the silence. "Who wants to tell Peter?"

Hisako, who had joined them within seconds, was volunteered. As Scott put it, "Logan is with him, and they still like Hisako."

They waited as Hank performed his examination of his patient. His verdict, "Well, considering everything, and she's never been dead before, she's very grumpy." This was not what they were expecting to hear. Emma started to laugh, a very shaky and rusty laugh. "Good," he said with a smile, "that's what I want to see. As far as I can tell she's fine. Dr. Doom sent some rather explicit instructions regarding her care. I can't even begin to guess how he managed it, I'm just glad he did. Oh, he wants Emma or Brand to call Reed Richards and say some rather uncomplimentary things to him about his ability to save damsels in distress." Scott raised an eyebrow, "Doom's words, not mine."

"You realize we're not going to be able to keep Peter's hands off her when he gets here," Brand commented.

"And I don't intend to stand in his way," Hank replied, "But he's going to have to be very careful. She's still very fragile."

"Who's very fragile?" a rough voice sounded behind them. They all separated from the huddle they'd been in and looked around guiltily. Logan, Kurt, and Peter stood in the doorway, looking at them. Kurt had to admit they looked like a bunch of kids caught doing something they shouldn't have.

Hisako looked up along with Hank, Brand shook her head in disgust, "Come on," she said, leading the men into another room. Emma opened herself wide to the emotions about to emanate from the men. Astonishment, joy, confusion, overwhelming love, the last came from Peter.

Logan and Kurt came back in, leaving the two of them alone. "How long has…" Scott handed him the note. Logan nodded, "Sounds like him, Brand or Emma should be perfect for the job."

"Thanks," Emma and Brand muttered at the same time.

They wandered over to the room to watch as Peter stroked Kitty's rumpled brown curls, tears streaming down his face. Emma commented as they watched them kiss, "You know, this makes me believe in happy endings."

**Don't know why, but I had to write this one.**


End file.
